Malfoy Island
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: When Lucius upsets Draco, Draco has no choice but to send him away. Lucius ends up on an Island alone, that is until a certain mudblood upsets Draco as well.Will the accept or kill each other. rated M for later chapters.LMxHGxSS please R&R I own nothing
1. The island

Thanks to blackmasamune for betaing this story.

"No father, I've told you before, I...will...not...join...the...death eaters" Draco growled through clinched teeth.

"Are you siding with the Mud bloods and blood-traitors boy?" Lucius yelled back.

Draco seethed. "I hate them as much as you do, but I refuse to join and be nothing more then a servant to a mad man."

Lucius pulled his wand and pointed it straight at Draco. "Crucio."

Draco dropped to the ground in pain

"I suggest you think about it, boy. I will expect a decision tomorrow." Lucius lifted the curse and walked out of the room leaving Draco on the floor.

By the time Draco got up, he was pissed. More angry then he could ever remember being in his life. "I leave for my last year of school in two days. Why would I screw it up now?" Draco thought to himself

"There's got to be a way out of this." Draco walked out of his room and went into the library. "There's got to be something here," he said to himself.

Draco researched the library for hours, desperately looking for anything that would help him get out of this mess. Almost ready to give up, he noticed a small black book sitting on a shelf in the very back. _What the hell_, he thought. _May as well look_.

He sat in the chair by the fire and started reading. After reading the book for 30 minutes, he grinned and put the book in his pocket. _Perfect_, he thought

He went to his room to practice the spell he had found. He knew he had to use it tonight as his father slept, in order to avoid have another unforgivable thrown at him.

The spell had several steps to it and Draco had to get started, after all, creating an island and sending someone there with no magic was going to take some time and in the right sequence.

Draco's first step was to create an island. The spell said to picture an island and say "create island" in Italian. He closed his eyes and brought a picture to his mind of an island, with fresh drinking water, trees for shade and the name "Malfoy Island."

He stood with the picture still in his mind and slowly spoke, "Generi l'isola" in a loud, clear voice. Suddenly, a miniature island appeared in front of him. He checked it over. Nice size, fresh water available.

Good.

The next step was a house on the island. After all, he wanted his father gone for a while, not dead.

Again he created a picture in his head, an image of a small, two-bedroom house, with a modest library, and medium sized fireplace. He pictured a decently apportioned kitchen, a bathroom with tub and shower, and a large living room.

He raised his wand. "Generi la casa," he said again in a strong voice. A house appeared on the island, next to the fresh drinking water.

Perfect.

He cast a few more spells, making furniture, never ending food, and a general spell for other things possibly needed.

Draco felt happy with what he created.

Now for a note.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**I'm sorry to do this but I cannot join the death eaters. If I have to send you away to avoid it, I will. And, if you are reading this, then I have. I created the island you're on. It is invisible to Muggles. I've also charmed it to be unplottable. **_

_**The dark lord will receive word that you are dead. He will break his connection to you through the Dark Mark. **_

_**Only I know where the island is located, so don't expect help unless I come for you. I've also made it impossible to Apparate from the island. **_

_**I have arranged the island to have a lagoon with fresh water to swim in; it will refresh itself to keep it clean. I've also created a small pool that will have constant, clean drinking water. The ice box and pantry will automatically refresh itself, so you will have food. I hope you know how to cook as I will not be sending any house elves with you.**_

_**The other things you need like soap and shampoo will be sent to you weekly.**_

_**Your son,**_

_**Draco**_

With a tap of his wand the letter rolled up and was sent to the table on the island.

Having completed everything he needed for his father to survive, Draco knew all that was left was to send the man to the new island.

Draco crept out of his room slowly, quietly heading to his father's room.

Once inside, Draco took Lucius' wand the moved to stand at the end of his father's bed. He raised his wand and very clearly shouted, "Trasmetta all'isola di Malfoy!"

With a pop, Lucius disappeared.

Lucius was awakened from sleep at the sound of Draco's shouting, but it was too late to do anything about it. He landed with a loud thud in the living room of his new house.

Lucius stood quickly, seeking his wand upon his person frantically. Coming up empty handed, he walked room to room, but turned up no sign of his wand. He did, however, spot a letter on the unfamiliar table. He picked up the letter and started to read, his eyes widening in disbelief.

He walked over to the couch and sat with his head resting in his hands. After forty-five minutes of thinking, of shock and incredulity, he wandered to the alien kitchen and searched for a stiff drink. He got to the third cabinet he found what he sought.

"At least the fool left me some fire whiskey," he spat bitterly. He poured himself a glass and drank it in one, hasty, desperate gulp.

"I'll figure this out tomorrow," he thought, and walked into one of the bedrooms he noticed earlier.

He fell asleep.


	2. Evil Voldie and Miss Granger

Lucius woke up with a start

Lucius woke with a start. "It was all a bad dream, and when I open my eyes I'll be in the manor, in my bed," he thought to himself. Slowly, he opened one eye, then the other. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" he yelled, giving into crudity for favor of impact, and flew as quick as he could out of the bed.

"I will kill him the next time I see him," he seethed.

Lucius decided he'd better look around a bit and make himself something to eat. Despite the stressors of the mind, his body still reminded him of hunger.

He went to the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was Draco gave him all Muggle cooking equipment.

"Okay, I can do this," he thought, moving closer to the stove, inch by inch. With one finger extended, he worked up the nerve to touch it and jumped back, waiting for it to come alive and start cooking for him.

Nothing happened.

He walked up to it again slowly, noticing the contraption had knobs.

So, what else was there to do? He turned a knob and ran to the other side of the kitchen, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he walked back up to it, noticing one of the spiral thingies seemed to be turning red.

After staring for about 5 minutes, he decided nothing was going to happen. "Maybe I

need to touch it or something," he mused, reaching over slowly, his pointer finger bending to touch the coil.

The pain registered rather quickly.

"Ow, shit!" he said in a half yell, half whimper sort of way.

Deciding the stove was more evil then a death eater, he turned the knob he knew to be safe, and grabbed the butter and bread.

And that is what he ate for the next 2 weeks.

School had been in progress for two weeks. The golden trio seemed as annoying as ever, and Draco had set his mission to make the three Golden Gryffindors as miserable as possible. That day in the great hall, Draco acted as mean as ever to Hermione.

"Come on Mudblood; you're telling me that you've never let Potty or the Weasel have a taste of you?"

Three wands were instantly drawn, and Draco backed off.

That night Hermione patrolled the halls, thinking about the comment Draco made. The more she thought about it, the more pissed off she got. Turning down an empty hall while still lost in thought, she didn't notice a figure hiding in the shadows.

She passed the figure without even noticing she wasn't alone, until a great force pulled into an empty classroom.

Draco shoved her against a wall the second she was in the room.

"What the hell are you doing, you stupid prick?" she yelled.

Draco smirked, slamming his lips to hers while pressing his body tightly against her. He pulled back, and with another smirk said, "I'm taking what Potty and the Weasel were too stupid to go for."

As he started kissing her once more, grinding his hips into hers, she was plotting. _**If I make him think I'm going along, I might get him in a position to my advantage.**_

And, with that, she returned his kisses just as hard as he gave.

After 10 minutes of heavy snogging, Draco relaxed enough to shift his body, unaware that he just put himself in the position she waited for. With a swift motion, knee met bits, and Draco released her, but only for a moment.

He drew his wand and pointed it at her, "All you had to do was go along with it and enjoy it, but now, well, I'm upset," he stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "You had your chance, Mudblood."

With a wave of his wand and a loud shout of Malfoy Island, she was gone with a pop.

Lucius was going mad. He'd eaten bread and butter for two weeks. Only a week ago he'd figured out the can opener. Still refusing to go near the stove he'd named "Evil Voldie", he was eating cold, canned veggies with bread and butter.

Finishing his latest meal, he walked over to the cabinet and poured a glass of fire whiskey before plopping down on the couch. He had discovered that plopping oneself down was entertaining, as there was nobody watching to make sure he was being "graceful."

Lost in remembering a warm meal he didn't prepare himself, he started doze off. Abruptly, he heard a loud pop come from outside.

Lucius ran to the door to find none other than Hermione Granger, Mudblood princess, knocked out cold and laying on the ground 10 feet from the house.

Lucius wasn't thrilled, but she was a person. Filthy or not, he was bored out of his mind and she would provide entertainment. He walked out of the house, scooped her up and took her to the second bedroom. He "plopped" her down on the bed and did a quick check of her vitals to make sure she was still alive. He noticed she had bruises on her wrist and swollen lips.

"Draco must have made a go at her and got rejected," he thought to himself. He walked out of the room and went to sit on the couch until she woke up.

Roughly an hour later he heard the sound of feet hitting the floor, and got up to meet her.

She slowly opened the door and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Hermione screamed and slammed the door in his face.

Lucius took a deep breath before speaking. "Miss Granger, believe it or not, I will not harm you. I'm a prisoner here just as much as you are. If you will come out I will explain the situation that we are both in."

He waited for a response.

Hearing nothing, he sighed. As he turned to walk away, he heard the door open. Without turning around, he said, "I'll be waiting on the couch if you wish to talk."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and followed him to the couch. They talked about the situation for about an hour. She resolved that they would be there for a while and had already realized her wand was missing, so there was nothing she could do.

"Miss Granger, I have a serious question for you."

She shifted in her seat to look at him. "Ask away," she said.

"Do you know how to use Evil Voldie, I mean the stove?"

She let out a laugh as he held up his bandaged finger.

"I don't think it likes me much."

And, with that, she laughed for what seemed like hours.


	3. Evil voldie's defeat

The next morning Lucius woke up starving, but with a smile on his face

The next morning Lucius woke up starving, but with a smile on his face. The little Mudblood that should be weak and good for nothing was going to Tango with Evil Voldie, give him warm food, and also teach him some basics of the use of muggle contraptions.

He was giddy, yes I said it. LUCIUS WAS GIDDY.

He hopped out of bed, put on some black jeans and a white t- shirt. "Time to tango, Voldie," he said. He walked out of his room and headed to where the girl who was going to save his stomach slept.

"Granger, get up, I'm hungry," he said with a knock on her door.

Hermione got up, and walked to the door. The door opened, and out walked a tired- looking Hermione in a long t-shirt.

"I cannot wait for a good warm..." Lucius stopped talking in surprise. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

She just looked at him.

"Your son sent me here with no clothes other than what I was wearing, so yes, this is one of your shirts. Don't worry; you can burn it when we get off this island." And with that she pushed past him for the bathroom.

When she got to the door, she turned to him one more time. "I'll meet you in the kitchen in 5 minutes," is all she said before closing the door behind her.

Lucius walked into the kitchen and saw an apron sitting on the counter. It was pink and said **I slaved over this stove all day and all I got was this stupid apron**. He grinned. "This must offer some sort of protection. I've seen people prepare food in these before. The color is awful but I need more protection than she does. Evil Voldie already bit me once." And with that thought, he put on the pink apron and sat down to wait for the stove slayer.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to see the great Lucius Malfoy wearing a pink apron.

She didn't laugh at first. "Are you ready to start for the day?" It was taking everything she had not to die of oxygen loss from holding in laughter.

Lucius looked himself over. "Oh, I forgot," he said, and pulled out a leather strap to tie his hair back. "Can't have my hair in the way when we head into battle."

And that was it. She couldn't hold back any longer. She lost it. She laughed for 10 minutes straight, tears in her eyes and a few snorts here and there as she tried to catch her breath. She almost thanked Draco for sending her to the island. This one morning would be worth it all.

She finally calmed down, still giggling here and there, but she was much better then a few minutes before. "I was thinking bacon, egg's, hash browns and toast. Does that sound okay?"

Lucius shook his head yes. He was excited. "WARM FOOD!" was the little thing that bounced around in his head.

Hermione walked to the stove and set some pots and pans on it, collected what she needed, and called Lucius to her side. "Okay, lets get stuff ready before we cook." She reached in the cabinet and pulled out a bowl and four eggs. "Now, watch closely or you end up with bits of shell in your eggs. Hold the egg like this," he was with her so far, "now crack the egg against the rim of the bowl."

She raised her egg and brought it down in one, swift motion. The egg cracked and she let the contents fall into the bowl.

Lucius watched carefully, and he followed her directions exactly.

It worked. He cracked three whole eggs by himself, and he was proud. He'd defeated the tricky eggs and he was happy.

Hermione showed him how to scramble the eggs, added a bit of cheese and sat it next to the other things. "Okay, Lucius, now we cook." She walked over to Evil Voldie with Lucius right behind her, literally.

He didn't want another bite from that thing so he was going to stand behind her for protection.

She sat the pans on the stove, turned the burners on and set to cooking, Lucius watching in amazement.

Evil Voldie wasn't attacking her. She must have some power over the thing.

She made the plates and they sat to eat.

Lucius hadn't been this happy in weeks.

They finished and she started to show him the other muggle contraptions, like this thing she called a microwave. She showed him the tools that were used for cooking and basically everything he needed.

By the end of the morning he was feeling smug. He'd learned how to survive a kitchen, and most of all, Evil Voldie was defeated.

Hermione wanted to explore the island a bit, so she changed into the jeans and tank top she'd arrived in. As she reached the door, Lucius came up behind her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She turned to him. "I want to explore the island a bit and visit the lagoon for a swim. You can come with me if you want."

Pleased to have company, Lucius quickly agreed and they set off.

They explored for a couple of hours, not finding anything of much interest. So, they decided to head to the lagoon for a swim.

Lucius was thinking to himself how wrong it should be for him to get along with someone like her. To his surprise she was intelligent, good looking and brave. Everything he liked in a woman. Granted, she was only his son's age, but nonetheless, he felt smitten with her already.

They reached the lagoon, and it was wonderful. It had a shallow end, a deep end, a small waterfall and a basking rock in the middle. Without much thought, Hermione stripped down to her bra and knickers and walked into the inviting water, leaving a stunned Lucius on the bank with an increasing throb in his boxers.

Taking her instruction, he stripped to his boxers and went into the water with her.

They both swam around for a while each exploring the lagoon on their own. Lucius, bored at not having Hermione talking to him, started looking for her. He spied her lying on the basking rock. His mouth went dry. Her eyes were closed, and water and sweat shone on her body from the light of the sun.

He swam to the rock and climbed up next to her. He took in every inch of her body. She was stunning.

_I've got to say something to her_, he thought. _I'll probably get smacked, but what do I have to lose? It's not like she can leave or anything._

"Hermione...you are absolutely stunning," he said.

She smiled at him. "You're not so bad yourself, you know," she replied with a grin.

Being who he was, he reached out and started to caress her leg. When she didn't pull back immediately, he thrilled inside. Maybe _this island won't be so bad after all_, he thought. Scooting closer, he bent down to kiss her. It was a soft kiss, a testing-the-waters kind of kiss, and suddenly, she kissed back.

The passion was building, they both could feel it.

As badly as Hermione wanted to continue, she knew she would not let it go any further than light exploration. They kissed and caressed for hours, but did nothing more...

YET.


	4. AN

A/N: I know I generally update daily, but I will not be updating all 3 stories until Sunday or Monday. I ended up in a tattoo chair a few hours longer then expected last night and I'm leaving town tonight and wont be back in town till Sunday night. BTW I do have a slytherin crest tattoo that we will be adding to next month. I have an idea of what I'm going to add but always open for suggestions. Have a good weekend everyone


	5. guess who's coming

Hermione woke early the next morning unable to get the thought of Lucius out of her mind. She was

confused, she really enjoyed his company but the thoughts of him being a death eater kept running

through her mind. How could a man who has probably committed horrible deeds have such a soft,

gentle kiss Would he turn back to hating her once they left the island. The thoughts were endless.

Lucius was in the other bedroom having the same trouble sleeping, she was a mud blood, lower then

himself, but she was smart, sexy and most of all he wanted her. They needed to discuss what happened

and see where it went, after all he thought "The real Evil Voldie thinks I'm dead, I could do what I

want to now."

He walked out of his room 45 minutes later to find Hermione sitting on the couch looking at the

ground, He walked over to her and plopped down beside her causing her to bounce almost off the

couch.

"Miss Granger, I think we need to talk" Lucius said, Hermione looked up and met his eyes and nodded

a yes response.

"First, can I call you Hermione?" again she nodded "only if I can call you Lucius."

and they agreed.

"Hermione, I have no clue how long my son will keep us on this island, I would really like us to get to

know each other."

Hermione pondered his question for a few seconds, "I would like that too, but what happens when we

get off the Island? Will you go back to hating me and being a death eater?"

Lucius exhaled, "The dark lord thinks I'm dead, and I intend to let him think that way until the war is

over and I can live my life the way I want" he paused for a minute " I admit, I liked being a death eater

at first, but as time passed I realized I wasn't happy with it but had no choice but to play along so to

speak, or be killed. I'm actually hoping Potter does win this so I can possibly be free for the first time

in years." Hermione was hit with a ton of bricks at what he was saying.

"Lucius, I have to ask this before I go any further into the conversation. How do you really feel about

me being a Mud blood, do you feel I'm below you?"

"No Hermione, I don't think that any longer, Draco sent me here because I was trying to force him into

being a death eater, It's not that I wanted him to become one, but it was expected from the dark lord,

and if he refused he would have been killed." Hermione looked down in understanding. "Lucius, I'll

be honest, because I need to know where exactly we stand. We've only started to get to know each

other, and I believe we both have a mutual attraction to each other. If we allow things to happen like

yesterday, I think we need to have an understanding" she paused again "I'm 18 and still a virgin, your

son tried helping me with that and when I refused, I was sent here. I like older men and refuse my first

time be with some unexperienced boy. Basically if we allow things to progress, I want you to treat me

with respect afterwards and also... teach me how to do things to pleasure a man." it was now

Lucius's turn to drop jaw, "Hermione, I would take great pleasure in being your first and I will also

teach you the things you desire to learn, shall we come to that." A smile crossed her lips, finally she

had someone to teach her the things she couldn't get from a book or experience with a boy her age.

Lucius stood, "I'm hungry Hermione, can you help me make something to eat, I still don't trust evil

voldie not to attack me again." with a laugh she stood, accepted him arm and walked side by side into

the kitchen.

A short time later, evil voldie was defeated once again and they were sitting at the table, full and

content with some light hearted conversation when they heard a pop. Both ran to the door as quick as

possible with full stomach's. When they opened the door, they were met with none other then Severus

Snape holding hermiones trunk.

"So Severus, what did you do to have my son send you here" Lucius said with a smile.

"I was taking Hermione's truck to Dumbledore so he could search it for clues to her where abouts,

Draco spotted me in the hall. He asked what I was doing, so I explained. I also mentioned that the last

place Hermione was seen is when she was with him. He pointed this wand, said a spell, and now I'm

here."

"Are my clothes in there?" Hermione said with excitement.

"Yes Miss Granger, your clothing is all in the trunk, we actually packed up your entire room so we

could examine everything to find you." Hermione squealed with glee.

"Well come in Severus, you can have the second bedroom, Hermione, you can sleep with me." she felt

her face warm, knowing she was blushing. Severus gave a look to Lucius with one eyebrow up, which

Lucius returned with a smile. "Well, I'll let you guys catch up, I'm going to change and head to the

lagoon." Hermione said with a smile. Shrinking her trunk and taking it to Lucius's bedroom, she

stripped and slipped into a little two piece bathing suit, and walked to the living room, passing the men

talking on the couch. Two sets of eye's were on her and she could feel it. Lucius was watching for her

to leave the house, satisfied, he scooted closer to Severus. "Hermione is a virgin and wants to lose it to

an experienced man, she also wants me to teach her on pleasing men." Severus thought for a minute,

"She's...cute, but she is also my student, so I'm going to keep my opinions out of it." Lucius just

smiled. He stood, well while you get comfortable, I'm going to the lagoon. Join us If you wish" and

with that, he was out the door.

He arrived at the lagoon within a few minutes, Hermione was already swimming, Noticing him, she

swam over to the basking rock, grinning over her shoulder. Lucius did not fail to take notice and swam

to the rock himself. "We always seem to meet on this rock, don't we?" Lucius asked and Hermione

blushed. Lucius bent his head down, lips meeting lips, and it was wonderful, They kissed for a few

minute's while Hermione rubbed his chest, feeling the firm muscles underneath her small hands. He

kissed down her neck and under her chin, slowly licking down the hollow of her throat. She reached

up and ran her hands through his hair as he moved in between her legs, both still clothed, he ground

into her trying to give her an idea of what it would feel like when she was ready to give herself to him.

They spent an hour exploring each other, tasting each other. Hermione was ready, but wanted it to be

special and Lucius seemed to understand as he slowly moved from between her legs and lay down

beside her. Both unaware that Severus had started toward to the lagoon but stopped upon seeing his

new room mates enjoying themselves, and even he couldn't help but think of what she would feel like,

young, smart and by the look of her skin, extremely soft.


	6. let the lessons begin

A/N: Just to let you know that Severus will be out of character in most of this, you will possibly see some of the snarky professor we all love but, so far, everyone's _Slightly _ off. Lol. By the way, if you are under 18 turn away now. I don't feel I'm good at writing sex scenes but I'm going to try. Let me know what you think, but be warned, this is not a smut story, there is a plot involved.

Last time:

Both unaware that Severus had started toward to the lagoon but stopped upon seeing his

new room mates enjoying themselves, and even he couldn't help but think of what she would feel like,

young, smart and by the look of her skin, extremely soft.

Now:

The three settled in for the night, Severus had taken Hermione's room and Hermione had taken up in

Lucius's room. Hermione was slightly uncomfortable never having shared a bed with an older

experienced man, Granted, she had slept in Ron and Harry's bed on occasion, when either nightmare's

or whatever happen had taken hold, but it was all innocent. This situation however, was far from

innocent, she had asked Lucius to show her the things that she had only up until now had imagined.

None of them knew when they were getting off the Island and she knew this would be a chance for

something to happen that in normal circumstance wouldn't. She didn't want to pass it up.

She and Lucius climbed into the bed, He could tell she was nervous on what could and possibly would

happen tonight, he had decided to go gentle on her if everything went as planned after all, this could be

something that they both would enjoy for quite a while being stuck here.

Lucius started slow this time, he pulled her close to him slowly kissing her on the lips, in which she

responded. He pulled away and looked into her eye's, "I will take this no further then you allow, it will

be your decision when to stop or if we will stop."

She searched his eye's for a moment but could see nothing but lust. "I'm ready to learn" was all she

said before she took his lips to hers. The kissing started gently while hand roamed over each others

bodies. Lucius fingered the hem of her shirt, looking into her eye's for permission. When she didn't

protest , he raised her gently to a sitting position and pulled the shirt off, throwing it to the floor. He

started kissing her neck and moved slowly to her shoulder. He had one hand on her back while the

other had taken placement on her breast where he was softly massaging it, making her let out a soft

moan in pleasure. He was encouraged by the moan she made and started kissing down her chest,

resting his mouth on her hard nipple waiting for her to stop him or encourage him, she did the latter by

putting her hand on the back of his head pushing him closer.

The hand he had on her back, moved up and unclasped her bra, releasing her breast which he quickly

took into his mouth. Her hand moved to his back and slowly started moving to the bottom of his shirt,

she wanted to feel skin, his skin. He was experienced enough to know she wanted his shirt off, and

with a quick pause, he pulled the blasted shirt from his body. Hermione was already wet, even though

he hadn't done anything to her down there, but the thought of what he would feel like was driving her

insane, she always figured she would be timid in the bedroom, but was slowly realizing that she was

ready to pounce on him, she wanted him more then she had wanted anything before in her life. "Lucius,

can we start the teaching tomorrow?" this question caught him off guard, he figured he would get

further with her before she wanted to stop. "Do you wish for me to stop Hermione?" looking at her

with lust filled eye's. She quickly realized how it sounded to him "NO!!! I don't want you to stop... I

want to go slow and learn tomorrow, tonight I need release, it's so strong I can't help it. I need to feel

you inside me. Lucius was mildly shocked, for a virgin to want to jump right in was unusual, but who

was he to deny her, he wanted her just as bad. He reached up and pulled off her knickers as she went

to bed in only a t shirt and knickers, this made his job easier. He reached his hand between her legs and

discovered she was wet, very, very wet and he would not have to ready her anymore. She swiftly

pulled his boxer down and admired the gifts he was born with. He slipped them the rest of the way

down and threw them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. He pushed her down onto the bed

and moved to where his legs were between her's. "I will need to go slow at first, and I wont lie, it may

hurt a bit." She nodded in understanding as he was positioning himself at the entrance of her

womanhood. He slowly slid in, not stopping, the faster it was done with, the quicker she could adjust

and they could enjoy this experience. She was expecting a great amount of pain, but realized it only

last a moment. She pushed herself closer to him, letting him know she was ready. He slowly pushed

into her, making sure she was alright. She started to moan softly which was turning him on more then

he already was. He started moving a little faster, watching for her reaction, he didn't want to go full

speed and hurt her so he held back. Hermione on the other hand was horny, she wanted release, he was

going to slow for her and decided to be blunt "Lucius, I need you to fuck me hard and fast, I'll be

alright, just let go."

With that Lucius couldn't help but to comply, his pace increase full throttle and he was burying himself

as deep as he could. Hermione had officially entered heaven, she was like a wild woman, meeting him

thrust for thrust. She couldn't get enough of him and he was enjoying it. She started to moan louder,

not caring that Severus was in the next room, she would figure that out later, right now the only thing

important was getting them both to climax. He was starting to grunt as he took her harder and harder.

Both were like animals, it wasn't a controlled thing anymore, it was wild and full of lust. Hermione

knew she was close and so did he, he could feel her start to contract. "Lucius" she said in between

pants "I'm going...I'm going to cum" that was all it took to push him to the edge, those words coming

from her mouth set him on fire and with a few final thrust, both were set into a earth shattering climax.

It seemed like it took hours for them to come down from the high they both experienced, but in reality,

it was only a few minutes. Both lay down and fell quickly asleep, no words were needed they both

enjoyed it tremendously.

In the next room, Severus was still in shock, wondering if they realized how loud they were really

being. He was turned on by what he heard, those words coming from her mouth sent chills down his

spine. He wanted in, he didn't want to be on this Island, hearing that night after night and not being

able to have some release. He had plans to make, sleep would come later.


	7. omg,omg,omg

Last time:

In the next room, Severus was still in shock, wondering if they realized how loud they were really

being. He was turned on by what he heard, those words coming from her mouth sent chills down his

spine. He wanted in, he didn't want to be on this Island, hearing that night after night and not being

able to have some release. He had plans to make, sleep would come later.

Now:

Morning had come far to early for the occupants of the Island. Hermione got out of bed and walked to

the bathroom with a bit of a limp from last night's activities. She opened the door and started to walk

in when she suddenly stopped in surprise. There right in front of her was Severus Snape, naked as the

day he was born.

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY" She quickly turned around and walked out the door, shutting it

quickly behind her. Severus was smiling, he did notice Hermione look his body over quickly before

she snapped out of it and apologized. He stepped in the shower "At least she knows I've got enough

equipment to do the job."

Hermione Ran into the kitchen, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" was all she could repeat.

"Okay, Making breakfast will make me forget what I just saw." and she quickly set herself to cooking.

Her plan was working, she was not thinking about Severus, not one bit, until she started cooking the

sausage.

Severus walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, closely followed by Lucius. "Smells good

Hermione" Lucius said in a I cant wait to eat voice.

"Indeed" came the deep, silky voice of Severus. Hermione quickly place the food on the table and sat

to eat. Lucius could tell something was up with Hermione, she kept looking at Severus when she

thought nobody was looking.

Hermione had quickly finish her meal, "I'm heading to the lagoon for some morning exercise" and

before anyone could respond she was off to the room she shared with Lucius to change.

Lucius looked to Severus " What in the world is wrong with her?" he asked

Severus let out a small chuckle, "Wait till she leaves, then I'll tell you what happened" Lucius nodded

and the men continued to eat.

Hermione walked out of the house with out a word to either man. They waited till they were sure she

was gone.

"She gone, now what happened?" Lucius asked full of curiosity.

"Miss Granger walked in on me while I was getting into the shower and received a full view of me."

Severus chuckled again "I think she was shocked and by the way she's acting, I think she still is."

Lucius was now laughing "She gonna have a hard time living here with us you know." he said in a

matter of fact voice.

Severus smiled, "I would like to ask you that when you and Hermione are _teaching..._That you keep

the noise to an acceptable level, as I'm not sure I wont be tempted to give her an education as well."

Lucius thought about what Severus said for a minute.

"You know Severus, she wants to learn from an experienced man, but It may be helpful to her if she

can have the experience of the two of us. We both have different styles and she would benefit from

having more then one partner."

Severus smiled "I'll let you bring that up to her, if I do it she'd probably punch me."

Lucius snorted "probably, but I'll talk to her about it tonight." Severus smiled at the thought and hoped

she would agree.

Severus stood from the table "Want to go for a swim?" both men took off to change, tonight would be

an interesting conversation.


	8. Severus in a wig?

A/N: Again I must warn everyone that Hermione, Lucius, and Severus are in a situation they've never been in before. They are not acting like you would expect.

Last time:

Severus stood from the table "Want to go for a swim?" both men took off to change, tonight would be

an interesting conversation.

Now:

That night Lucius was trying to figure out the best way to bring up the idea of sleeping with Severus. She had just lost her virginity last night, to a death eater, what the hell was she going to think when this conversation came up. He was worried that he was going to get cut off by the time the conversation was over and that, was not an option for him. Lucius threw around some idea's and decided the direct approach would be best when dealing with her, She wasn't just some stupid girl they wondered upon, she had a brain and most of all she actually used it.

Hermione was sitting in the living room trying to read, but her mind kept going about the mornings events. "Who would have thought Snape had parts like that" she thought to herself, still not believing that he was actually that big. She tried to refocus her thought's on the book she was reading, but every time Severus walked by, talked or breathed to loud for that matter, the images came floating back.

She threw her head back and closed her eye's trying to just forget what she'd seen. She stayed like that for about 10 minutes when she heard someone walk in the room. "Hermione, I need you to take a walk with me." She opened her eye's to see Lucius looking down at her, she stood and turned to face him "Okay, I could use some fresh air anyway."

Lucius and Hermione left the house. Severus watched as they left and found he was nervous. If she turned them down he would be stuck here, on this damned Island, listening to them night after night while he was stuck wanking in the shower. Then the thought hit him, "What if she cut's Lucius out of it too." They had no idea how long they would be on this Island, isolation does crazy thing's to people, if she cut's him off, he will blame me and I'll end up the substitute Hermione. He shuddered as he pictured himself wearing a brown curly wig. "Please don't cut him off" he thought to himself.

Lucius and Hermione had been walking for about 10 minute's when he finally broke the silence. "Hermione, How bad do you want to learn the fine art of sex?" he asked trying to make it sound like an educational offer. She studied him for a minute trying to figure out where this was going "I guess I want to learn everything I can, Why?" Lucius paused for a minute trying to figure out the perfect way to start this. "Then I shall explain lesson one" he started "Different men like different thing's, I could teach you what I like, but the next guy could be completely different and you would be lost."

She nodded in understanding, "I like to take a woman with gentleness but other's like to, well, be a bit rough." he paused again "the point I'm trying to make is that while you are learning these things, you need to have an open mind."

She walked a few feet away from him, looking up into the sky. "So Severus wants to further my education here as well." she said in a matter of fact tone. Lucius was shocked on how quickly she caught the meaning of the conversation. "I didn't say that Hermione I was just" but he was stopped when she put her hand up. "I'm not stupid, it's simple reasoning. There are only 3 of us on this Island, Severus is bound to need some sort of release and there is no doubt in my mind that he performs differently then you do." Lucius was floored and just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"I guess I should tell you that I happened to see Severus getting ready to shower this morning" Lucius shook his head, "I already know Hermione, he told me when I asked why you were acting so strange."

She nodded to him, "well then I guess by the way this conversation is heading I should tell you that I had already been thinking about a way to bring it up to you." Lucius lost almost all train of thought right then and there. "So your okay with this? I mean, you are will to let Severus teach you the same way I am?" Hermione just smiled "I want to leave this Island with a teeshirt that says "I learned about sex death eater style." Lucius couldn't stop laughing at that, never in his life would he have thought those words would come out of her mouth. "Hermione, I must remind you that I am an ex-death eater now and Severus has been playing both side for along time, but even he is on the side of the light."

Hermione looked at him with a serious expression on her face, knowing what she was getting ready to say would probably make Lucius gag. "Lucius, I'll be honest, If I even thought, that you or Severus were still following that monster, the only relief either of you would get is from each other." Lucius stumbled back a few feet with a look of horror on his face. "I swear to you that neither of us follow him anymore, and the thought of me and Severus" he couldn't finish the sentence, she was right, he started to gag.

They walked for a while longer with just some minor chit chat between them as they made their way back to the house. Severus was looking at the clock every few minute's, he was sure he was going to end up in a wig. He went to stand to go look out the window, when the door opened and both Hermione and Lucius walked in.

"Severus" Lucius called "meet us in the kitchen, we have things to discuss." Severus walked into the kitchen, fearing that the outcome of this would be bad, after all, he'd only been here a little over a day.

He sat down at the table, preparing himself for the let down that was sure to come. Hermione cleared her throat, "Severus, I have decided that I will take you up on your offer, I know this is not something expected of me, but in the situation we are in, things are just different." She paused when she noticed a look of relief on his face. "I will share your bed one night, and Lucius's the next. My main reason for agreeing to this, is the fact that Draco will probably leave us on this Island for god only knows how long. We will have to live together and pretty much treat this as a permanent arrangement. I just figured while we are here, we all need to be happy and if this is something that will make us all happy, then I'm all for it."

It was now time for Severus to be shocked, He expected to be slapped, clawed and rejected, but he wasn't, she was willing to accept him and this made his day.

Lucius stood and went to the refrigerator, "I think Hermione needs to stay with you for the rest of the week, she needs time to learn about you, she and I have had a few weeks to get to know each other and I think this would be the best way, that is if you and Hermione agree." Severus looked over to Hermione trying to gage her reaction, she merely nodded a yes response to him.

"We agree" Severus stated.

The trio moved into the living room and talked for a while about what would happen when they got off the Island, including where this relationship would end up and how they would continue if the opportunity was there. They soon grew tired and Lucius went to his room. Hermione followed Severus to his room and suddenly realized she was nervous.


	9. the lagoon and burning bathing suits

A/N:

To: Jesirose85: Sorry, I don't have any chapters pre written, to be perfectly honest, I never know exactly whats going to happen until I sit to write it out, most of the story is spur of the moment writing.

FallinAngelGirl: Your reviews actually had me me rollin on the floor. They were a good pick me up. I admit, I'm really having fun with this story.

Heidi191976: I know how I would react (smiles evil like)

Tipry: Evil Voldie rocks.

XxObSvenexX: I'm glad you gave it a chance.

Texfreelancer00: My tattoo is posted on my myspace page. The link is on my fanfiction profile.

Mcdreamy1992: I'm glad your enjoying it

edwardfang: I'm glad you noticed the difference..

Last time:

The trio moved into the living room and talked for a while about what would happen when they got off the Island, including where this relationship would end up and how they would continue if the opportunity was there. They soon grew tired and Lucius went to his room. Hermione followed Severus to his room and suddenly realized she was nervous.

Now:

Severus and Hermione had been sharing the room for three days. Nothing much had happened, well except for some kissing an heavy petting. They had spent quite a bit of time talking about potions, people's reactions if anyone were to ever find out and mostly just anything to get to know each other in a way other then teacher and student.

Hermione was getting impatient, she expected Severus to pounce on her the first night. She couldn't help but think of what Lucius had said about "Some guy's like it a bit rough" and after her experience with Lucius, she was ready to find out. The thought of being taken rough was surprisingly arousing to her. "If he doesn't do anything tonight, I'll be sneaking into visit Lucius" she thought to herself.

Hermione had left the house to go for her daily swim in the lagoon. Lucius was in the kitchen making cookies from a recipe the she had taught him, he had learned that muggle appliance's weren't out to kill him as long as he was careful and treated them right. Severus had gone for a walk earlier and was probably still out looking for something to get involved with while stuck on the Island.

Hermione had reached the lagoon, clad in only her bathing suit. She got in the water totally unaware that she was being watched. She swam for about 20 minute's and the thought struck her. "I've never gone skinny dipping before" she looked around and not seeing anyone she swam to the basking rock, her suit was thrown onto the rock and Hermione discovered she really liked swimming like this, she felt like she had complete freedom.

Severus had seen her walking to the lagoon and decided to follow her. Nothing prepared him for the sight he'd seen, the suit she was wearing was on the rock and she was floating on her back with absolutely nothing covering her. "I think I need a swim" he thought to himself. He stocked around the lagoon, wanting to surprise her. He stripped down to the jay bird design and slipped into the water, still being undetected.

Years of being a spy had done him well, he was merely 7 feet away from her and she still didn't suspect a thing. He slowly walked closer till she was in arms reach. Without warning, Hermione felt herself being pulled up and let out a yelp. She was spun around and was met face to face with Severus.

"You know, it's not safe for a girl like yourself to be swimming naked with two men on the Island" he said in a smooth silky voice. She could feel his body pressed hard to hers. She also didn't miss the fact that he to was naked. Smiling at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck "why should I be worried about swimming around here naked?" she said in a seductive voice that she didn't know she had. The one thing she did notice was the fact that she was getting more and more aroused being pressed up against him. "Because Hermione, there's absolutely no telling what one might do to you." She smiled to him "Like what Severus?" He didn't reply and slammed his lips against hers.

The kiss wasn't like it was with Lucius, his started slow and gentle, but Severus, Severus was a different story, his kiss was hard and heated, he wasn't taking his time to explore her like Lucius did.

Hermione wrapped her legs around him as he walked them over to the basking rock, never breaking the kiss. He broke the kiss and practically tossed her onto the rock, she didn't have time to register what was happening before she felt her leg being placed on his shoulders and a warm, wet tongue being placed between her folds. She had never expected something like that to feel so good and quickly found herself pushing closer into him. She was close and he knew it, she was wet and ready for anything he could do to her. He pulled away from her despite her protest, she didn't have time to say or do anything as she was flipped onto her hands and knees within seconds. For 3 day's, he had controlled himself, wanting to make sure she was ready when the time came and in his opinion, today was the day.

He pushed himself deep inside her causing her to moan in pleasure. He pumped into her harder and harder until both were grunting and moaning. Hermione was getting close but wanted to hold out as long as she could, never had she though being taken rough would feel so good. Severus was also getting close but he needed her to cum first or he would have failed in his opinion. He wrapped his hand in her hair and started to gently pull, he started to slam into her, the hair in his hand was the only thing preventing her from flying forward. Severus pulling her hair was her undoing, it was strangely erotic and with the force he was slamming into her, her resolve to hold out was broken as she started to feel her orgasm, Severus could feel it to as she started to moan as she was clamping down around him.

"Severus, I cant hold out I'm going to cum" she said in a breathless voice. Her orgasm hit strong, she was slamming herself back into him wanting him as deep as she could take. He couldn't hold out either and spilled his seed deep inside her, with an animalistic groan. Hermione was dizzy from the force of the orgasm she had just seconds ago and collapsed on the rock, pulling him down with her. He shifted his weight off her so she could breath properly. Both lay in the same position for 20 minutes before either could move. She shifted to her side to look at him, "Severus, if thats what happens when a girl like me is swimming around naked, I seriously think I'm going to burn my bathing suits." He let out a chuckle, "Then by all means, I'll start the bon fire as soon as we return."

True to his word, that night there was indeed a fire, and Hermione walked away without a bathing suit left to her name.


	10. we screwed up

Sorry heidi19197- but its part of the story

Last time:

She shifted to her side to look at him, "Severus, if thats what happens when a girl like me is swimming around naked, I seriously think I'm going to burn my bathing suits." He let out a chuckle, "Then by all means, I'll start the bon fire as soon as we return."

True to his word, that night there was indeed a fire, and Hermione walked away without a bathing suit left to her name.

Now:

It had been six months since the three had been sent to the Island. The arrangement had been working out wonderful, Hermione had shared the bed of both men, and all were quite happy with how things were going. The 3 had set up a routine as far as house work, cooking and even laundry, Draco had been kind enough to supply a washer and dryer, which Hermione had no problems with, but Severus and Lucius, well lets just say some of their clothing had huge white spots and missing buttons. Never the less, life was as good as it could be given the situation.

Hermione woke up and looked over to Lucius, who was still asleep. She decided she wanted to just curl up to him, she lay back down on her side, facing him and started to run her hand through his hair. She had come to love both Lucius and Severus over the months, both had shown her how they could be when nothing was expected from them. Lucius didn't need to show grace and poise, Severus didn't need mean and cruel to prevent student from blowing things up. The real men had showed themselves and over the months both men had openly admitted to falling in love with her, she as she had admitted to them. The circumstance weren't the best and she missed her friends dearly, but if not for this Island, she would have never gotten to know the real men behind the mask.

Lucius could feel her hand running through his hair and smiled at her. He reached around to the back of her head and pulled her close, giving her a good morning kiss. "How did you sleep?" he asked her after pulling away from the kiss.

She smiled back to him "I slept great, I always do when I'm sleeping next to one of my favorite men."

She snuggled back down to him as he started to rub her back. As she closed her eye's, she felt the room starting to spin a bit. She opened her eye's , cupped her hand over her mouth and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Lucius was curious to her behavior and quickly followed her out of the room. The bathroom door was closed so he pushed his ear against the door only to hear her being sick, over and over again. Severus must have heard the commotion and came out of his room. "Why on earth are you listening at the bathroom door? Your not one of those are you?". Lucius looked to Severus like he was nuts before rolling his eyes.

"I'm most certainly am not one of those, as you put it. Hermione woke up this morning and seemed fine but seconds later she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, where she is now throwing up."

Severus thought process had immediately kicked in. "keep watch and make sure she's okay, I need to check something." and with that Severus was off to his bedroom. Lucius stood firm at the door, deciding he needed to see how she was he knocked "Hermione, are you alright in there?"

she managed out a yes before she started to heave again.

Severus came running back out of the bedroom with a look of horror on his face. "Lucius, come to the kitchen, NOW!" Hoping Severus had figured out what was wrong with Hermione, he followed with out question.

Severus looked to Lucius, "Are you feeling sick in anyway?"

Lucius stopped to actually see if he was feeling sick, after 30 seconds or so he shook his head "I feel perfectly fine, why? What are you on about?"

Severus took a deep breath, "Did you and Hermione get intimate last night?" again Lucius rolled his eyes "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I rummaged through the box Draco usually sends, you know the stuff we need and isn't supplied in the house. I noticed she hasn't used any of her...girl products. Did you happen to notice if she was bleeding at all last night?" Lucius looked disgusted, "She was perfectly fine last night." he said with a slight snip to his voice. Severus shook his head "I feel fine, you feel fine, its been about a month since the last time she, well you know, and now she's sick. " Lucius suddenly went pale, more so then normal. "You think she may be... Pregnant?". Severus nodded, "We need to talk to her when she comes out."

She came out of the bathroom around 10 minutes later, she was pale and was slightly sweaty. She found Lucius and Severus sitting on the couch, looking like statues. "What is wrong with you two?" she asked in a worried voice.

Severus walked to Hermione, "Have you had your monthly yet?" Hermione's eye's grew wide, "I'll be right back." Hermione took off to the room she shared with Lucius.

She came back out of the room 5 minutes later, her eye's wide and complexion was even more pale then before. "I'm 4 days late." both men looked to each other in an oh shit sort of way. She plopped down on the couch between them "What if I am pregnant, what will we do?, I don't even know which one of you would be the father and I don't want to lose either of you." with that she started to cry and ran from the house.

Normally one if not both men would have went after her, but decided she needed time to think, just as they did.

Severus was the first to break the silence that had fallen between the two, "I say we wait a few days to see if she remains sick or if she starts" Lucius nodded in agreement, "but what do we do if she is?"

Severus sat back, pinching the bridge of his nose "If she is indeed with child, there is nothing we can do but take care of her the best we can, the child could be either of ours as we are both with her several times a week. We wont know who the father is until its born, so I just suggest we continue how things are going until we know." both were secretly hoping, even though both were just fine without any kids, that if she was pregnant, it was theirs. Neither wanted to give her up.

Hermione found herself sitting at the lagoon "I cant choose between them, I love them both to much" she said to herself. She thought of everything that could happen, which only upset her. She decided if she was in fact pregnant, she wanted to keep the relationship going with them both until she knew who the father was.

A week later found Hermione sicker then before and still no period. The three had concluded that she was in fact pregnant, but the question on the minds of all three were the same thing. "By who?"


	11. Draco's shock

Last time:

Hermione found herself sitting at the lagoon "I cant choose between them, I love them both to much" she said to herself. She thought of everything that could happen, which only upset her. She decided if she was in fact pregnant, she wanted to keep the relationship going with them both until she knew who the father was.

A week later found Hermione sicker then before and still no period. The three had concluded that she was in fact pregnant, but the question on the minds of all three were the same thing. "By who?"

Now:

Three months later...

Hermione was finally starting to feel better, she wasn't as tired, she wasn't throwing up every five minutes and her disposition became a little nicer. Lucius and Severus had been on their toes, not knowing when she was going to have a mood swing and both men ended up on the couch at some point.

Both Severus and Lucius were no experts on pregnancy, but both could feel there was something different about this one. At 3 months, she really shouldn't be showing, but she had a bump that made her look to be 4 or 5 months along. The baby had also seemed to be powerful, if she was cold, someone would cast a warming spell on her, if she were hot, a cooling spell and towards the end of her second month, when she would start to feel sick, something would calm her stomach. The baby was the main suspect on these little things that happened considering no one else on the Island had wands or knew wand less magic.

She was sleeping comfortably next to Severus when she felt a hand rest on her stomach. She opened her eyes to see Severus studying her enlarge belly. "Your up early." she said to him with a smile.

"I couldn't sleep much last night, I had a dream that the baby was mine."

Her smile faltered a little bit "Is it a bad thing that the baby could be yours?" she asked him in a slightly worried voice. Severus jerked his head up, "No, thats the thing, I want this baby to be mine. This will probably be the only chance I get at having a child of my own. Lucius has Draco, pain in the ass or not, but he does have a child."

Hermione could understand where he was coming from, Severus had no family, no other children and if this baby turned out to be Lucius's, it would break him. "Severus, there is a 50/50 chance here. I wish there was a way to tell, but there isn't." Severus nodded, knowing the only thing they could do is wait. He relaxed into the bed and pulled Hermione closer, still rubbing the belly that he hoped was holding his baby and both drifted back to sleep.

Lucius had also woken up early that morning, after having a similar dream to Severus. He was going to take the dream as a sign that the baby was his. He had been thinking about the baby since they found out, he was hoping the baby was his, he wanted another chance to raise a child without the dark lord watching his every move. He wanted a chance to do it right and vowed if the baby was in fact his, he would do everything in his power to raise it without the hate and prejudice that Draco was practically forced to. He lay back down thinking of all the things he wished he had done differently with Draco and the things he would do differently if this child was his.

Later that afternoon, the three were sitting on the couch talking about the things that had happened since being put on the Island. Hermione was laying between the two men, her head on Severus and her feet on Lucius. She hadn't had much of a sex drive the last 3 months but now it was coming back and she found herself having some rather interesting thoughts. Severus noticed Hermione's thoughts seemed to be else where and even without a wand, he could still use legilimency, so he decided to take a quick peek, just to see where she was at. Severus pulled out of her mind quickly before she could notice with a smile on his face. "Well boy's, I need to go take a shower" she stood and made her way to the bathroom, leaving Severus smiling like an idiot and Lucius with a quirked eyebrow, wondering why Severus was smiling like an idiot.

"Severus, whats that grin for?" Lucius finally asked.

"I noticed she was not paying attention to our conversation and seemed to be thinking of something else, so I took a quick peek into her thoughts."

"And?"

"Her drive Is apparently coming back, and from what I've seen, she wants us both, at the same time."

It was now Lucius's time to grin, "Well then, I feel a new lesson coming on, wouldn't you agree?"

Severus nodded, "As long as you keep you intentions on her and don't touch me, I believe I do feel a new lesson coming to light." Lucius shuddered "You have my word" and the two set off to prepare the lesson.

Severus had moved some of the furniture in the living room, making enough space to lay out a huge blanket on the floor, while Lucius made for some pillows. They decided the beds were to small for three people and this would be more comfortable for everyone.

Hermione came out of the shower and instantly noticed the couch had been moved and decided to investigate. When she rounded the couch, she found both Severus and Lucius, laying on the blanket, wearing only their boxers. "What are you two doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Lucius smiled at her, " We have a lesson planned for you today."

"_Severus must have used legilimeny on me" _She thought to herself.

"Really, and what lesson is that?" she asked with a seductive smile that she had learned when dealing with the pair. Severus sat up and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down on top of his lap.

"The lesson at pleasing two men at once, silly girl" he said before pressing his lips to hers. He pulled her towel away from her body and slowly kissed down her neck, causing her to moan slightly. He leaned back, pulling her down with him as he gently flipped her so her back was on the floor and made his way down between her legs.

Lucius moved in and started to kiss and lick her neck, where Severus had left off, he moved his mouth down her chest and pulled one of her nipples between his lips. Her head was spinning at the feeling of pleasure being caused by both men. "I cant take it anymore, I need you both nooooooow"

Severus moved form his spot between her legs and lay down next to her, pulling her on top of him. He slid inside her and ricked her gently so Lucius could get into position. She was good and wet, which made Lucius's job a bit easier. Lucius got behind her and slowly slipped his finger into her second opening, causing her to moan loudly, taking this as a sign that she was ready, he gently pushed the head of his cock into the tight entrance. He took his time, so not to cause her pain, but by the time he was fully inside, she was ready to go.

They moved as one unit, keeping in perfect rhythm, Hermione was in pure heaven, the new found feeling of being completely full was an enjoyable one and she couldn't come up with a good reason to why she hadn't thought of this earlier. The three were so involved with each other, that none had heard the light pop that came form outside.

Draco had decided to check on his father and god father to see if they had killed the mud blood yet. He quickly downed an invisibility potion, as he didn't want to be seen. He made his way silently to one of the windows and peeked in.

Shock was to small of word for what he was feeling, Never did he expect to see his father and god father, pounding the mud blood for all it was worth. He didn't want to watch the exchange taking place, but at the same time, he couldn't pull his eyes away. He watched until he heard her moans turn into screams as she reached her climax, pulling both men with her.

Draco sat down on the ground still trying to come to grips with what he had just witnessed until he heard the door open. Still invisible, he quickly stood to follow the three as the walked to the lagoon for a swim. "That was amazing" she said to them both. Lucius and Severus smiled at the comment. She didn't know that both men had been in the position before under Voldemort's orders, but this had been the first time the girl was a willing participant. Draco continued to follow, wanting to find out everything he could before he went back to Hogwart's, the next words he heard would send him back quicker then expected. Lucius patted her on butt, "It is fun, but as the baby gets bigger, we will have to restrict ourselves to being more gentle and that position could cause to much pressure on the the baby." Hermione and Severus agreed and continued to walk, unaware that the boy following behind had heard about the baby. Draco turned and ran as far away from the three as possible so he could go back without being heard. Draco was in shock from the days events and decided it would be best if he just went to sleep, he would figure out everything after his mind had time to process everything he had heard and witnessed.


	12. You are the father

Last time:

Draco turned and ran as far away from the three as possible so he could go back without being heard. Draco was in shock from the days events and decided it would be best if he just went to sleep, he would figure out everything after his mind had time to process everything he had heard and witnessed.

Now:

It had been two months since Draco left the island, nearly having a heart attack after what he'd seen. Hermione would be five months along, leaving Lucius and Severus growing more attached to the baby growing inside Hermione.

Harry had in fact defeated Voldemort last month and school had ended. It had been a full year since the three had come to the Island and they had been given up as dead. Draco was wrestling with himself on what to do, and need to talk to someone.

_Zambini,_

_Come to the manor as soon as you can, I need advice on something important._

_D. Malfoy_

Draco sent the owl and waited for Blaise to come by. He had a decision to make and wanted his options.

Blaise appeared twenty minutes later, genuinely interested in what Draco fucked up on this time.

"So Draco, What did you do this time?" Draco gave Blaise a go to hell look. "You know how Granger, Snape and my father all disappeared around a year ago?"

Blaise nodded, "Well they didn't exactly disappear, I sent them to an Island, where the have no magic and are forced to live as muggles."

Blaise shook his head, "Am I to assume granger is dead, by either Snape or your father?"

Draco chuckled, "Actually quite the opposite, I snuck to the Island two months ago, and found a Granger sandwich. To top it off, she's pregnant by one of them."

Blaise's eye's went wide with shock, "You mean Snape and your father are banging Granger the prude?"

Draco shook his head yes "I need to bring them back, Father cant force me to join anything now, I just need the best way to do it without being killed by him."

"Thats easy mate, make them take a vow, you will bring them back, but they can't harm you or have you sent to azkaban."

Draco thought about it for a moment and decided it was the best way, but this time he would make his presence known before approaching the house.

Two days later, Draco apperated to the island. Severus was the first to run from the house after hearing the pop. "You little jack ass" Snape yelled, but Draco was prepared and pulled his wand.

"I've come to bring you back, but there are conditions" Draco said in a drawn out voice.

Severus had no choice, he and Lucius wanted to get Hermione to a medi wizard and back to their lives.

He held the door open, and Draco walked in. Lucius who was rubbing Hermione feet, looked up, then lunged for the little twerp he called son.

Draco jumped back, wand at the ready. "I'm here to make a deal with you, I suggest you listen to what I have to say."

Lucius growled but took his place back on the couch with Hermione. "I will bring you back under 2 conditions. First, No harm comes to me, Second, you don't have me sent to azkaban."

The group was reluctant but decided to go along with him.

"I should also probably tell you that Potter defeated Voldemort last month, so you wont have to worry about him."

All three sighed, but Lucius was the first to speak, "We will agree to your terms but we leave the Island within the hour."

Draco nodded and the two older men made their way through the house, gathering everything of importance and true to his word, they were gone within the hour.

They arrived at Malfoy Manor, and to their surprise, it was still morning. Lucius didn't even consider unpacking, his first business to attend to was to get a medi wizard, so they three would know once and for all. Severus and Hermione readily agreed.

Within 45 minutes, the best healer money could buy had arrived and greeted the trio.

"So, you say she's only 5 months along? She appears to be further then that."

Both men agreed with him, "We thought the same thing, so we want that checked...along with the paternity. She was with us both."

The healer merely cracked a smile at the young witch, who was blushing madly.

He ran his wand over stomach, and a screen appeared off to the side. Severus and Lucius gasped at what they saw.

"Well that explains her size, it's perfectly normal to be that size with twins." Hermione almost passed out at the news but regained her composure. The healer tilted his head to one side, studying something closely.

"I'll need a drop of blood from each of you" the healer said to the men.

Both still in a daze, held out a single finger for the wizard to poke. The healer took his wand and touched the end to Lucius bloody finger. He pointed the the first baby, touching the blood to the screen. The screen suddenly turned a violent shade of blue, then red.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, the first baby is in fact yours, but the second is not."

The healer wiped the blood off the end of the wand and touched it to the bloody finger Severus was holding out. When he repeated the process with the second baby. The screen turned pink, then red.

"Mr. Snape, you are the father of the second baby." Severus and Lucius were dumb struck. "How is that possible and what were the difference in colors for?' Lucius asked.

"It is possible, its a rare condition called Super foetation." both men looked at each other, then to Hermione who was smiling. The healed looked back to the men, "Mr. Malfoys baby is a week older then Mr. Snapes. This happens when the woman becomes pregnant, but continues to ovulate, making it possible for two different men to be the fathers." The healer stopped to make sure both men understood. "The difference in screen color is simple, Mr. Malfoy, you should expect a son, Mr. Snape, you have a daughter on the way." Severus and Lucius were both overly happy, both got what they wanted, altho Severus was already thinking of ways to kill future boyfriends. Hermione was happy because now, she didn't need to choose between the pair, and the healer walked away wishing he would be the next one sent to the Island with a young witch and nothing else to do.


	13. the telling of harry and ron

Last time:

Severus and Lucius were both overly happy, both got what they wanted, altho Severus was already thinking of ways to kill future boyfriends. Hermione was happy because now, she didn't need to choose between the pair, and the healer walked away wishing he would be the next one sent to the Island with a young witch and nothing else to do.

Now:

The next day, Severus, Lucius, and Hermione decided they needed to do a little shopping and apperated to Diagon Alley. "I need to pick up some things in Knockturn Alley?" Severus informed the others.

Neither man wanted Hermione in that area, so Lucius decided to stay with her and take her to Flourish and Blotts, where they agreed to meet up when Severus had finished. Severus left for knockturn alley, while Lucius wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and started to walk.

"Have you thought of any names for our son?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I like the name Dominic?" he replied, she took that name into consideration, "you know, I actually like that name, and it seems fitting for a Malfoy."

Lucius smiled "Dominic Lucius Malfoy, how does that sit with you?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"I think its fitting." she said as he pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her lips.

Neither noticed as Harry and Ron approached. "Get your bloody hand off her Malfoy?" Harry yelled as he and Ron pulled their wands. Lucius saw the wands and instinctively stepped in front of Hermione.

"Potter, I suggest you lower your wands, you could accidentally hit Hermione." Lucius replied with a sneer.

"What do you care, she's just a mud blood to you" Ron shouted

Lucius was growing angry, "I'll have you know, That I happen to care a great deal as she is the mother of my future son."

Hermione stepped out from behind Lucius, "Harry, Ron, Please lower your wands, I was going to owl you tonight to explain what happened."

Ron's eyes dropped down to Hermione's stomach "Your all Blown up, What the hell did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me that I didn't want, can we please discuss this somewhere else?"

"Hermione, come with us, we will get the spell that he has on you taken off" Harry said in a pleading voice.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, is there a problem here?" a deep voice came from behind.

The boys spun around and came face to face with Severus. "Lucius Malfoy has Hermione under a curse, he's gotten her all blown up and everything." Ron shouted.

"I can assure you, that Hermione is under no curse, and yes, she is with child or shall I say children."

Harry's mouth dropped, "Twins? Are you telling me that there is going to be two more Malfoy's in the world."

Severus couldn't help the smirk coming to his lips, "No Potter, she is having one Malfoy" but he was cut off by Ron, "Then how is she having twins if only one is a Malfoy?"

The smirk was there, no hiding it now. "She is carrying a Malfoy... and a Snape. One of the children is mine."

Ron couldn't believe the words that just passed to his ears and fainted on the spot.

"Harry, please listen to me, I love both Lucius and Severus, I know its a lot to take in but there is a reason for all this."

"Is there Hermione, You vanish for a year and come back knocked up by two death eaters, claiming you love them. I'd love to hear the reason, did you switch side's Hermione, or just become a slut for the death eaters?"

Harry could say no more as Severus punched him square in the mouth. "I suggest you and you friend refrain from calling her names and listen to what we have to say." Severus growled out.

Harry stood holding his bloody nose, "Fine then explain this to me."

Ron started to come around just as Hermione explained what happened, as she finished her story, Ron and Harry could do nothing more then stare at the three before them.

"Draco started all of this?" Harry yelled through gritted teeth. Ron swayed a bit, "I cant handle this, Draco or not, she got herself blown up by death eaters. Hermione, you are no friend of mine." and he disappeared with a pop.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry Hermione, but you brought this upon your self. Draco didn't make you sleep with them." and he to disappeared with a pop, causing Hermione to burst into tears that she had been holding back.

Severus and Lucius decided that the best thing to do was get Hermione back to the manor so she could rest as the healer made specific instructions that she not get stressed out.

They arrived back to the manor, Hermione still in tears. "They think your using me as an incubator for you children." she sobbed, "No one will ever take this seriously and I'll continue to be labeled a slut."

Severus pulled her onto his lap and held her while she cried. Lucius walked out of the room, he had something he needed to do.

Lucius arrived at the ministry of magic "I need to speak to the Minister, NOW!!" he bellowed

He was escorted up to the Ministers office and once there, he explained everything that had happened.

"Draco could face time in Azkaban for this." the minister told Lucius.

Lucius shook his head, "I don't want him in Azkaban, I just want special permission for Miss. Granger to marry both myself and Severus Snape, as she is going to be the mother of our children. I know its unconventional, but I feel its the only way for her to not be criticized on a daily basis."

The minister sat back in his chair, "This is a rather odd request... but given there will be children involved..I'll allow the three party union." Lucius gave a stiff nod and thanked the minister before apperating back to the manor to share the news with Severus and Hermione.


	14. Ron's an ass

Last time:

The minister sat back in his chair, "This is a rather odd request... but given there will be children involved..I'll allow the three party union." Lucius gave a stiff nod and thanked the minister before apperating back to the manor to share the news with Severus and Hermione.

Now:

It had been a week since Harry and Ron found Hermione with the two men in Diagon Alley. Ron still refused to even acknowledge Hermione's existence, while Harry was still trying to sort out the details in his head. Harry had to admit that he missed his friend, for a year he had searched for her and when everyone considered her dead, he refused to believe it. His final words to her last week had haunted him, the look in her eyes made him furious as himself, he knew he had hurt her deeply and he found himself full of regret.

As he lay in his bed, thinking of a way he could apologize to her, an owl started to tap on his window.

He pulled the daily prophet from the owl and returned to his bed. The first thing he came to was a marriage announcement.

Ministry approves three party union  By. Bill Hagley

It was discovered today, That the Ministry has approved a three party marriage. As shocking as it is that the Ministry would approve such a thing, the bigger shock is who is involved.

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape are to marry none other then the golden girl herself, Hermione Granger. While the circumstances are unknown on how the muggleborn aligned herself with two very powerful and well know wizards. Speculations suggest it may be for the wealth, while others simply refuse to believe the union is real.

We managed to catch up with the elder Malfoy, who insist the union is real and will be taking place within the week. He also requested that their privacy be respected in this matter.

Harry lay the paper down "Ron, wake up" he yelled. Ron bolted up from the comfortable slumber he had been happy to get. "What's the yelling for" Ron asked as rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hermione is getting married to both Malfoy and Snape" he replied. "She cant marry both, Harry, The ministry wont allow it." Harry sighed, "The ministry has already approved it – The article is in the prophet."

Ron was now wide awake "Let her marry them – what the hell do I care?" Harry was pissed "Ron, she was your friend for 6 years – How can you not care? What if they are using her?"

Ron stood "Listen to me carefully Harry, I have no use for her – She slept with two death eater's and got blown up by both of them – She gets whats she deserves if they are using her." Ron walked away, punching the wall on the way out of the room.

Harry didn't agree with what Hermione was doing, but felt he owed it to her to find out if the two men really cared about her. He grabbed his cloak and apperated to Malfoy Manor to find out exactly what was going on.

Harry was easily able to get into the manor, as the wards had been lowered to allow the wedding planners access. He knew he couldn't be seen, but still walked the halls as quietly as possible to avoid being caught. He made his way up the stairs where he was sure he heard voices. Rounding the corner he came to the study and recognized the voice's of Lucius and Snape. The door was slightly cracked, so he decided to listen to the conversation taking place.

"Have you and Hermione picked a name out for your son?" came the voice of Severus.

"We have decided on Dominic Lucius Malfoy – What about you? Have you decided on a name?"

"We've decided to name her Victoria Elizabeth Snape – it's a good solid girls name" He replied with a slight chuckle.

Harry froze "_Did Snape just chuckle?_" he thought to himself. He pressed his ear as close to the opening as he could without pushing on the door.

"The minister wanted to put Draco in Azkaban for sending the three of us to the Island – I told him it wasn't necessary and he let it go pretty easily." Lucius said, starting a new conversation.

Severus sighed " As much as I'm still upset about his ploy, If not for Draco, we would not have Hermione or our children to be."

"And I would have never learned how to use muggle appliances – truthfully, if not for her, I'd probably still be miserable, she actually made me fall in love with her when she defeated evil voldie and showed me how to just be myself – without worrying what people thought of me." Lucius said, thinking back of the first week on the Island.

"For me, it was her intelligence – the way she shared her love for potion making – the way I could actually have an intelligent conversation with her and not have to answer thousand of questions because she didn't know what I was talking about."

Lucius stood, "Now that we have made ourselves sound like sappy fifth years, I say we go check on our Hermione and see if she needs anything."

Severus nodded and stood with Lucius. Harry backed away from the door and waited, as he was going to follow them to her.

The two men made their way down the hall and into a large room, Harry followed close and was relieved when they went into the large bedroom and didn't shut the door. Harry followed them in.

Lucius and Severus both crawled into bed, one on each side of her sleeping form. She felt the bed move and knew they had come in. "Why don't you lie down and nap with me – the bed feels to empty."

Lucius and Severus both pulled off their shoes and climbed under the covers. Both men placed a hand on her growing belly and started the gentle rubbing she liked as her skin had become a little itchy as it was stretched. Lucius bent down a bit and placed a kiss on her lips, a move Severus repeated soon after.

"You both realize how much I love you don't you?" she asked with a sleepy grin.

"Probably as much as we love you" Lucius whispered and Severus agreed. Soon all three were asleep, and Harry made his way back to the burrow.

"I'm telling you Ron, they aren't using her and seem to really love her – I know it's weird, but Malfoy and Snape seem to really love her."

"Are you telling me that your going to forgive her?" Ron yelled, as he paused before continuing "She was supposed to be with me – not them, I could care less what happens to her or her life, If you want to be around her then so be it, but I will not accept this or forgive her – she's dead to me."

Harry rolled his eye's "Fine Ron, but I'm going to talk to her – I miss her and I _do_ want to be part of her life." He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry grabbed a quill and parchment and started to write the letter he hoped would fix things.

_Hermione,_

_I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted, I was wrong and I desperately want to make it up to you. Please send me an owl and tell me where and when I can see you, I need to see you in person._

_Love Harry_

He sealed the letter and called for Hedwig, "Don't leave without her answer". Hedwig flew off and Harry knew all he could do was wait and hope she would see him.


	15. making up and wedding dresses

A/N: Sorry it took a few days to get this to you but here it is

Last time:

He sealed the letter and called for Hedwig, "Don't leave without her answer". Hedwig flew off and Harry knew all he could do was wait and hope she would see him.

Now:

Severus woke to the sound of an owl pecking on the window. He reluctantly got out of bed and opened the window to get the message from the snowy white owl. The owl flew into the room and landed gently on Hermione's swollen stomach. She opened eyes "Hedwig, what are you doing here?" she asked while removing the letter from her beak. She opened the letter as Severus stood at the window waiting for the owl to leave.

"Severus, she wont leave until I respond – just come lay back down."

"Is that Potters owl?" he asked while climbing back into the bed next to her.

"Yes and apparently Harry wants to talk to me in person – says he's sorry and wants to make it up to me."

"Are you going to meet him?" came the sleepy voice of Lucius

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair "He has been my friend for years, I need to give him a chance – at least hear him out."

Severus sighed "We must go to Diagon alley today anyways, just tell him you will meet him there."

Hermione scribbled her response on the parchment and sent Hedwig on her way. She lay back down and snuggled into the two men.

A few hours later, Severus, Lucius and Hermione made their way into Diagon Alley. "Potter is waiting over there" Lucius said, seeing Harry right away.

"Indeed" Severus breathed out "Lucius will go with you but I must pick up a few things so I'll meet you in an hour." He kissed her on top of her head and walked off, while Lucius and Hermione made their way to where Harry was standing.

"Hermione" Harry yelled as he rushed towards her and hugged her tightly – taking care not to put pressure on her stomach. "I'm so sorry – I was an idiot, please forgive me." she giggled at his begging.

"What made you change your mind Harry?" she asked with questioning eyes.

He sighed, "I realized I was being an idiot – and I just – don't want to lose you again."

Lucius cleared his throat "Will you now except our relationship – Mr. Potter?" in a low, deep voice.

"I don't like it – but I'm willing to accept it – for Hermione's sake." He replied in a voice just as deep

Hermione rolled her eye's at the masculinity seeping from both men.

"Harry, the wedding is in two days – will you come?"

Harry nodded "I wouldn't miss it"

Severus walked up behind Harry and Hermione, who were still in the embrace. "How...sweet?" his voice full of sarcasm. "Shall we go – we still have a lot to plan and Madam Bigsby will be arriving at the manor to make your dress within thirty minutes."

Hermione nodded "The wedding is at 3 pm. I'll see you then."

Harry waved goodbye and disappeared with a pop.

Severus pulled Hermione to his side and draped an arm around her shoulders while Lucius stepped closer and put his arm around her waist.

"Are we ready?" Lucius asked

Hermione was just about to answer when they heard a familiar voice behind them

"You know Hermione – You really are sick." they turned to see Ron standing there.

"Ron, will you just go away – I have no need for you in my life any longer."

"You just don't get it do you?" his voice filled with anger "Snape has been cruel to you for years – Malfoy has done things that someone like you should want nothing to do with – and yet...Your sleeping with them – it's wrong."

"I will choose what is wrong or right with my life Ronald, Its really none of your business."

"Mr. Weasley" Lucius stepped forward "I suggest you leave while you can before I am forced to take action against you." Ron rolled his eye's

"Weasley, I suggest you listen to him as it wont only be him that you will be dealing with." Severus said in a dark, venomous voice.

Ron sneered, "No need for that – I am leaving, I just wanted to tell Hermione that she is no longer welcome at the Burrow and that she is dead to me – I want nothing to do with someone who has disgraced themselves with the likes of death eaters." he apperated away with out another word.

Lucius and Severus braced for her to start crying, her hormones were going crazy and he attitude changed by the minute – both were shocked when she growled "What an ignorant jack ass he is"

She rolled her eyes before turning to Lucius, "I am ready to go if you two are."

The men nodded and apperated back to the manor.

Back at the manor...

"Madam Bigsby, this dress is absolutely wonderful" she said while looking in the mirror. The dress was a white silk baby doll style design, the top was tight fitting around her breast creating the perfect amount of cleavage, while from under the breast was long and flowing to allow comfort for the growing babies. The dress went down to her toes and was followed by a long diamond encrusted train.

"So you are happy with it then?" Madam Bigsby asked .

"Very much so – its better then I ever imagined."

"Good, good – well then, I must be going" she paused "You my dear are a very lucky girl and will make a lovely bride."

She thanked Madam Bigsby and the two women parted.

Hermione made her way down to the study where she knew the men to be.

"How did the fitting go?" Lucius asked

"The dress is perfect – I think you'll both like it." she said with a smile.

Severus chuckled, "my dear, we would like you in anything you wore." she flushed slightly.

Severus pulled her gently down on top of him, where he was laying on the couch, a knee on either side of his hips. We would like you to join us in the bedroom if you are feeling up to it.

"Severus, I'm pregnant, not dead" both men smiled as they made their way to the bedroom.

With out wasting time, all three stripped down to nothing and climbed into bed. Sex had become delicate operation as neither men wanted her to hurt in anyway.

Lucius kissed her mouth with hunger as his hand explored her breast. Severus made his way between her legs and started licking and kissing her folds, like a man who was starving. Lucius eventually made his way down her chest and started to tease her nipple with his tongue.

Once both men were sure she was ready, Lucius lay back on the bed as Hermione strattled him, sliding him inside of her. Lucius gripped her hips lightly and helped her move up and down as it was a bit harder for her to do it alone.

Severus came up behind her, stratling Lucius legs in the process, He reached his hand around and started to caress and pinch her nipples slightly while sucking on the side of her neck. The combine efforts of both men was maddening and she grew close to release. Lucius could feel her start to contract around him, sending waves of pleasure through out his body. Both orgasmed within second of each other.

Severus was still fully erect, but didn't want to cause her any undue stress. He laid flat on his back with the intension's of taking care of himself. He closed his eyes, placed his hand around himself and started to pump. Hermione who was just coming completely out of her orgasm, looked over to see Severus pumping hard. She instantly felt hot again, watching him was driving her crazy.

She reached over to his hand and stopped his actions, without a word she moved over top of him and sunk him deep inside her, causing him to groan in appreciation. Lucius repeated what Severus had done for him and played with her breast. He licked up the side of her neck and rested his mouth on the sensitive spot he learned some months ago. He could see her breast bouncing as she rode Severus, the sound of skin on skin was arousing him again and her smell was traveling up to his nostrils. He circled his cock with his free hand and started to pump fast and hard. The small moans coming from her, filled the ears of both men. She could feel the tip of Lucius's cock resting in the small of her back and could feel him pumping. It was all it took to send her into bliss once more, bring both men with her at the same time.

All three collapsed on the bed, Severus stayed inside her and pulled her close with one of her legs draped over him. Lucius scooted close, wedging his cock between her round buttocks and the three fell asleep, completely sated.


	16. wedding

Last time:

All three collapsed on the bed, Severus stayed inside her and pulled her close with one of her legs draped over him. Lucius scooted close, wedging his cock between her round buttocks and the three fell asleep, completely sated.

Now:

The day of the wedding had arrived, Hermione was giddy and pulsing with excitement. Finally she was going to marry the two men she had fallen in love with. Her only regret was now she didn't have any body from before she went on the Island. The Weasley women had disowned her so to speak, leaving her to get ready by herself.

She slid the dress over her head, it was beautiful on her. The dress didn't hide her pregnancy, she had insisted that it didn't, she wasn't ashamed like Ron had tried to make her feel – but proud she had two powerful wizards that loved her for who she was, blood made no difference to them.

She spun around to look at the zipper in the back, she reached her hands back and tried to zip it, but had no luck in doing so. She struggled for 10 minutes before giving up. She sat down on the bed and started to cry, wishing she had someone to help her, like most brides do.

Hermione didn't see the person standing in the door way – watching her struggle to zip the damn zipper. When she started to cry in frustration, he couldn't stand it and walked over to help. He silently crept up behind her, placing his hands on her back and zipping her up. Hermione felt the hands and also the zipper being pulled up, she spun around "Ron"

Ron was standing there looking like a guy who had been beating himself up. "Hermione, I'm sorry I said those things to you." he looked down "It was unacceptable for me to act the way I did."

Hermione stood up straight, "Why did you Ron, all those years we were friends, everything we had been through together – just to treat me like the scum of the earth."

"Hermione, I was upset. I made a huge mistake in the way I treaded you." he paused for a minute "Harry made me realize what a git I was being, I just want us to be close again."

Hermione looked into the eyes of the boy she had grown up with, his eyes were full of embarrassment, shame and regret. She sprung forward into his arms and started to cry again.

"I missed you so much Ron, I just want you to understand that I love Lucius and Severus and they love me." she looked to the ground "I need you to accept it, even if you don't like it. I need you to accept it before I can forgive you."

Ron wrapped his arms tightly around her, "I have accepted it, it took time, but Harry made me see what I didn't want to, just forgive me."

Right then Harry walked into the room. "Is he forgiven Hermione?" he asked with a smirk.

She giggled, "Yes, I suppose he is."

Harry and Ron helped Hermione get ready for the wedding, while talking about the babies, the time on the island and pretty much everything that they wanted to catch up on, it seemed the golden trio was back on track.

Lucius and Severus were in the garden waiting for the ceremony to begin. There wasn't a lot of people there because of the short notice, but the people who mattered had shown up. The garden had white wooden chairs lined on either side of the make shift isle, with the minister at the the end. Lucius was on the left side , while Severus on the right, leaving Hermione to be in the middle. Both men were nervous, Severus had never been married and even though Lucius had been married before, this was a new start for him.

The music had started from a small band as Hermione came in sight. To the surprise of both men, Harry was on one side, while Ron on the other – walking her down the Isle. Neither men had seen the dress until that moment, the way the white dress flowed around her made her look like an angel. Her hair had been left down and only a small amount of jewelry and make up used. Both men were in complete awe.

As golden trio approached, both Ron and Harry couldn't miss the amount of affection that was beaming from the two men at the sight of her. The each kissed her on the cheek and stepped back, giving her to Lucius and Severus. She interlocked arms with both men and waited for the minister to speak.

"It is rare to find one person with who you are truly compatible with" the minister started "Today I will be joining three people who have found love in a world once so full of hate, compatibility against all odds, and strength to take it all head on. To find your soul mate is rare, to find two is phenomenal."

He looked to Lucius, "Do you Lucius Malfoy, promise to love, respect and care for Hermione Granger for as long as you both shall live?"

Lucius cleared his throat " I will"

"Do you Severus Snape, promise to love, respect, and care for Hermione Granger for as long as you both shall live?"

Without hesitation "I will"

The minister smiled at the Hermione "Do you, Hermione Granger, promise to love, respect and care for both Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, for as long as you live?"

She smiled at the two men "I will"

"Please place the rings on her fingers" Lucius gentle pushed the Malfoy family ring onto her left ring finger, while Severus placed the Snape family ring on her right ring finger.

"If anyone object's to this marriage, speak now" the minister commanded. Silence surrounded the garden.

"You may now kiss the bride"

She turned first to Lucius, who pulled her into a long gentle kiss the to Severus who repeated the kiss.

The minister smiled brightly at the trio, "I would like to now introduce, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy Snape"

The small crowd erupted into applause, causing Hermione to blush a deep scarlet color.

The wedding and reception had gone off without a hitch, all three were happy that they had finally married and Hermione especially so, She had her four favorite men in her life once again.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter

Last time:

The small crowd erupted into applause, causing Hermione to blush a deep scarlet color.

The wedding and reception had gone off without a hitch, all three were happy that they had finally married and Hermione especially so, She had her four favorite men in her life once again.

Now:

It had been three months since the wedding and Hermione was huge. At eight months, she could hardly sit up on her own because of the babies. Lucius and Severus had been out buying stuff for the babies at least once or twice a week and Harry and Ron were over at the manor almost constantly.

"Hermione" Harry called as he made his way up the stairs with Ron in tow.

"I'm in here Harry" she called from the bedroom. Both continued towards the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm tired and I keep getting a pain shooting through my back, but other then that I'm fine." she said with a small smile.

"Wow, Hermione...Your getting bigger everyday." Ron laughed as he poked her in the belly.

"Oh stop that Ron" she said while smacking his hand, "Help me up, Ive really got to got to the bathroom."

Harry and Ron both grabbed an arm and pulled her into a sitting position. She waddled over to the bathroom and shut the door. Ron and Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for her to come back out.

"She is getting huge, I bet it wont take much longer before theres another Malfoy and a girl Snape." Ron said with a chuckle. Harry laughed as her pictured Severus as a female.

"The healer did say she could go at anytime because there is two in there."

"HARRY" Hermione called from the bathroom. Without second thought, he ran into the bathroom to see Hermione doubled over on the floor.

"Ron, get your ass in here" Harry yelled out as he tried to lift her. Harry scooped her up into his arms as Ron made his way to the bathroom.

"Oh shit" Ron said in a panicked voice, "I'll go find Snape and Malfoy" and ran out the door.

Harry laid Hermione on the bed and summoned the healer.

"Harry, it hurts, my stomach hurts" she cried out while clutching her swollen stomach. At a loss of what to do, he crawled in the bed with her and started to rub her stomach, trying to ease the pain.

Ron ran through the streets of Diagon Alley, looking for any signs of Lucius or Severus. After five minutes of searching, he spotted the bright blond hair of Lucius. Ron ran through the crowd, knocking people out of the way just trying to reach the men as quickly as possible.

"Malfoy" he yelled as he approached, both Severus and Lucius turned to the huffing red head.

"What is it Weasley?" Severus asked

"Hermione... Hermione I think just went into labor." he gasped out still panting from the frantic search.

The two men looked at each other and apperated to the manor, closely followed by Ron. The three men were taking stairs three at a time and ran into the room. Harry was still in the bed rubbing her stomach.

"Potter, did you call the healer?" Lucius said as he ran to the bed.

"Yes, he should be here any minute" Harry answered, trying to ignore the nails Hermione was digging into his shoulder.

Severus went into full blown panic mode and started pacing back and forth. Willing the healer to hurry.

Five minutes later, the healer popped in and ushered the four men into the hall.

"Lay back Hermione, I need to check you." the healer said to Hermione. She did as she was told and the healer went to work.

"Congratulations, Your in Labor." the healer announced peering from between her legs.

Hermione could do nothing but nod, this was it, she was scared to death. She had been warned that she would go into labor early, but didn't think it would happen so soon.

"Please call my husbands in here, I need them." she said with a shaky voice.

"I'll get them, but we need to head to St. Mungos, this is a birth that needs more then just me on it."

The healer stepped out into the hallway with the four nervous men, "We need to get her to the hospital, she is in labor and I don't expect her to take very long."

Ron fainted, Severus beamed, Lucius swayed a little and Harry got excited. The three left standing, ran around the manor, gathering things she may need for her stay at the hospital.

Within 10 minutes, everyone was ready to go, including Ron who had woke up five minutes after fainting.

Severus and Lucius both took hold of Hermione, making the apparation process less harsh, Ron, Harry and the healer apparated right behind them.

Hermione was brought into one of the biggest rooms on the maternity floor, no doubt by the influence of the names. She was sweating profusely and growling in pain. The healer made sure the staff was alerted to the situation before going to check Hermione again.

"Hermione, You going to be a mum in the next few hours, lay back and get some rest – you will need your strength."

She glanced at her Husbands who had both turned even paler then normal. They were pacing around, looking as if they were going to burst at any moment. She laughed to herself and closed her eyes trying to get as much rest as she could.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Alrighty then... this will be the last chapter, maybe an epilogue as well, I haven't decided . I have really enjoyed writing this one and will be putting my brain to work for a new plot – face it, there isn't enough LM/HG stories out there, especially ones thats are finished. So I hope you enjoy and please review, send this story out with a bang.

Last time:

She glanced at her Husbands who had both turned even paler then normal. They were pacing around, looking as if they were going to burst at any moment. She laughed to herself and closed her eyes trying to get as much rest as she could.

Now:

"Are you kidding me?" she yelled at the doctor sitting on a stool between her legs, "Two hours and this kid hasn't come down any further."

"Hermione, I think this baby is stuck under the pelvic bone, I'm going to have to move the baby around a bit." the doctor said looking up to the woman who was red, sweaty and ready to hurt someone.

Lucius and Severus were on either side of her, one by each knee, watching as the top of the baby's head would poke out, then slip back in.

"If it means anything Hermione, the head is covered in blond hair, leave it to a Malfoy to be stubborn." Severus said trying to lighten the mood.

Harry and Ron were up by Hermione head, each holding a hand. The scene was actually funny if anyone on the outside could see it. Severus and Lucius would each grab a knee to help her steady herself as she would push through a contraction, Their eyes would go wide as the baby's head poked out, then back to normal as the baby slipped back in. Harry and Ron were doing their best to hold her hands, part for comfort, part for just giving her something to squeeze. As Hermione would push, five distinct sounds could be heard throughout the room, Hermione would grunt, Lucius and Severus would gasp, Ron would shout "Bloody hell" as he watched his fingers turn a brilliant shade of purple and Harry would grit his teeth, emitting a small scream at the pain shooting through his hand.

"Alright Hermione, I adjusted the baby, he should come out rather easy now."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath, while the guys readied themselves.

"Push, push, push" Harry yelled , praying he would have a hand when this was over. She pushed as hard as she could, praying the baby would come now. She glanced up to Severus and Lucius eyes, noting that they had stayed wide, must of meant the head was out.

"The head is out" the doctor yelled, finally getting a bit excited as well.

"Oh thank Merlin" she said as she flopped her head back on the pillow.

"Okay, one more big push and we should be able to get the shoulders out." the doctor said as Ron whimpered, looking at his hand.

She sucked in again and pushed with all her might, as the shoulders started to pass, she let out a scream – causing both Severus and Lucius to jump.

Lucius's eyes went completely wide as a little blond baby boy came into the world. The doctor wrapped the screaming baby in a blanket and handed him to Lucius. Severus watched as Lucius carried the baby up towards Hermione so she could see him.

Hermione smiled at the bright pink, blond haired baby, releasing Harry's hand so she could touch his head.

"He's wonderful" she whispered looking at both baby and dad.

However the touching moment was cut short as baby Snape decided it was time to grace them with her appearance. Lucius was holding Dominic, so he couldn't help by holding her other knee. Severus was trying to figure out the best way he could hold both knees and stay out of the way.

"Potter" he finally yelled, get down here. Harry was torn, part was glad he would still have fingers left, the other was horrified at seeing a child come out of there.

"Why me?" Harry squeaked, as he moved closer to her knee

"Because Weasley would just faint again, Now grab her knee." Severus yelled

Hermione started to groan loudly as she felt the contraction building.

"Alright Hermione, the second baby has moved into position, get ready to push." the Doctor said as he adjusted himself on the stool.

She pushed down as hard as she could, hoping this baby would come faster then her brother. Harry didn't want to look, he really didn't, but it was like a car wreck-- no matter how bad you knew you shouldn't look, you couldn't stop your self, and thats what was happening to Harry.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, even though she was in pain, seeing Harry's eyes grow wide, just like Lucius's did, send her into a laugh.

"Alright Hermione, the head is out and covered in black hair."

She looked to Severus who was sweating profusely, looking faint. She didn't have time to react to him as another contraction started. Setting her resolve, she pushed down hard again, feeling the shoulders pass through the opening.

"A baby girl" the doctor shouted as Hermione flopped down again. She glanced over to Severus, who was staring at the little black haired girl. For the first time in his life, he found love at first sight. The doctor wrapped the baby and handed her to Severus, who looked absolutely elated.

Breathing deeply, she sighed "You can let go of my hands now Ron." but received no response. Harry walked over to find Ron slumped over, still holding Hermione's hands, muttering something about spiders.

Lucius and Severus walked over to Hermione, still holding the babies in their arms. Lucius bent slightly, placing the little boy into his mothers arms, Severus following the lead, placed the baby girl into her other arm.

She smiled at her two babies, they each had characteristics of their fathers, but she could see some of herself in there too. Harry walked closer to see Dominic and Victoria.

"Their beautiful Hermione" Harry said as he placed his hand on the head of Victoria.

"Thanks Harry" she said smiling.

"I'm gonna go wake Ron" and he walked to where Ron was still on the floor.

Hermione looked to both Lucius and Severus "I love you both so much" she said as a tear fell from her eyes. The men look seats next to her on the bed and leaned over, giving her a hug and kiss.

"We love you too" they said in unison.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, Ive had a few request, so I'm going to ask you. Do you want a sequel or and epilogue for this story. Pm me or leave it in a review.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: A reader suggested I post this to tell everyone that I have started the sequel for Malfoy island. The new story is called Return to Malfoy island. thanks


End file.
